Love or Hate?
by Aeron Shalom
Summary: HP/RW/DM yaoi. Harry is dating Ron but can't decide if he loves or hates Draco. A little conniving on Draco's part and the couple is granted an erotic taste-test. Characters and setting belong to J. K. Rowling. No profit is gained from the writing of this story


"Love or Hate?" written October 23-December 21, 2010

What do I feel? Is it love or hate I possess for him? Ron says it had better be hate, but he knows where I'm coming from. Hermionie I've told none of these thoughts. She'd never understand why I'm even questioning these things. But, Ron I must tell. After all, he is my lover. And if it is love...what would that mean for US?

I see him in the dining hall and I know he sees me as well. That elegant sneer speaks louder than any words could ever manage. I feel a twist in my gut to stare into those icy blue-grey eyes. What emotion is hiding therein?

Ron's hand on my shoulder calls my attention. He follows my gaze and glares darkly. Gods, those amazing hazel eyes make me weak, even when they're not for me. I look back across and see that dragon is still sneering, the look too perfectly suited to his visage.

"Ron," I murmur, making him look at me. A fire is still smoldering in those eyes but the type, the intensity shifts from rage to adoration. I feel the impulse to kiss him, to hold him, but quickly quell it; not proper conduct for the dining hall.

Hours later and my thoughts are still muddled. I can't take it; this must be sorted out. I slip my hand into Ron's. We're sitting in the library and it's not like anyone will notice. He looks at me and my heart immediately swells. He smiles, a hand moving to gently caress my cheek. I sigh just slightly, eyes closing slowly as his lips descend and brush against mine.

"I knew it," an all too familiar voice sneers behind us, delicate chill hands falling on each of our shoulders. I turn, a chill traveling my spine, to gaze into deep and cold blue-grey eyes that haunt me waking and dreaming.

"What do you want, Draco?" my crimson haired companion asks with all the cold-hearted emotion he can manage.

"Was simply watching the wonderful show. Makes me feel a bit lonely, know?" He laughs without humor before taking Ron's and mine clasped hands to brush against his groin. I start, pulling away. Ron, in typical Ron fashion, grips Malfoy, expecting a pained reaction but rather getting an arousing moan.

"What the fuck?" he asks in a hissing whisper, a look of disgust distorting his freckled features.

Malfoy laughs quietly again. "How about a deal, mates?"

"We're no mates of yours, bloody git!"

"What kind of deal?"

Ron glares darkly at me, my pulse fair racing to gain such a look from those hazel eyes. Now Malfoy isn't the only one with a problem in his pants... I think he notices this.

"Room of requirement, 10 tonight. Both of you. If you don't, I'll reveal to all of Hogwarts that their precious Potter is flaming homo with his poor bestie. How's about it, boys?"

Ron turns that amazing glare onto Draco again but nods reluctantly in acquiescence. I look back, still mildly flush, and also nod. Hell, this may give me an opportunity to understand what exactly I feel for that self-righteous blonde beauty.

"Good boys," he says with a light chuckle before turning and leaving us again. At least until tonight. I groan as my body heats at the idea.

Ron looks at me in my flustered state. With a growl of displeasure he gathers our books and stuffs them in our bags before taking my hand and leading towards the nearest loo. He drags me into an empty stall and locks the door behind us.

"Want me to fix this?" he asks slyly, leaning close to breathe the question hotly in my ear while running a finger over my tented pants.

"Yes, gods, yes please," I whimper unashamed. I know people see me as some type of leader or whatever, but truly I love being in bed with this passionate firebrand. He takes the control I give him and wields it with an expertise that always leaves me sated and craving more.

With a knowing smile he slowly unbuckles my belt and unzips my tight pants. He reaches in and pulls my hardened member out. The air is slightly cool against the heated flesh but his large hand sears me. I whimper, already feeling weak in the knees. He pumps his fist up and down, a pearl forming at the tip. He moves his hand faster, just right, making me moan wantonly until I cry his name as I cum on his fingers. Smiling to himself, he looks up at me and licks his fingers clean.

"Better?" he asks, still sucking on his fingers. I can only nod, still shaking just slightly. "Good," he mutters, turning away.

"Ron…" I say quietly, reaching out a hand to take his arm. He turns back to me reluctantly.

"I know, okay? I know you like the git, and I'll let that be, but that doesn't mean I'm not irritated. Particularly because I have to come along. Okay?"

I nod sadly, releasing his arm and fixing my clothes hastily. We exit the loo, me following a couple steps behind. The rest of the day passes uneventfully and with me in a slight daze. Expectation? Or anxiety? I'm not really sure what I'm feeling. I just know that I'm really glad Ron's going to be with me. I don't know what would happen if he weren't there to keep me grounded…

We're in the Gryffandor commons when the bells toll a quarter to ten. I glance over at Ron then over at the door to hint that we should leave for the room of requirement. With a reluctant sigh he rises to his feet. Hermione has already gone to her room so there's no need to explain why we're leaving the commons after curfew.

Ron and I walk through the halls towards the room of requirement. We pass the area three times and the door appears. With a look between us, Ron reaches to open the door. We enter slowly, wary of what may be awaiting us in those confines.

"Welcome boys," that silky voice says from the shadows of the room. The room is filled with plush deep green pillows and a silver sheeted bed. The silver-haired fiend is sitting at the head of the bed wearing nothing but loose silver pajama pants. I gulp at the sight, feeling my body flush all over.

"What do you want?" Ron asks, a growl under the surface of his voice. I look over at him and see how darkly he is glaring at Draco's half-naked form. The fire in his eyes sets me further ablaze, making my knees go slightly weak.

"Hmm," Draco murmurs, smirking at Ron then his eyes sliding over to my flushed form. "I think Mr. Potter could figure out what I'd like; after all, he seems to want it himself."

Ron glances quickly over at me, quickly taking in my flushed appearance and glazed eyes. Looking up into those hazel eyes I have to lick my lips, feeling too hot. As he looks at me I see his eyes darken with lust and desire. He seems to suddenly forget that Draco is in the room with us as he leans down, tilting my face up, and kissing me deeply. His tongue slips between my pliant lips, tangling with my own tongue. My knees feel weak, making me feel I may collapse, as a soft moan escapes from my throat. Ron's strong arm wraps around my waist, holding me close and steady. Through our jeans I can feel our arousals brushing against one another, making me moan all the louder.

When I begin to feel light headed from lack of oxygen Ron pulls away. My knees buckle, causing me to fall to the floor. I glance over at Draco and see he too is burning with lust and desire; the tent in his pants indicates this quite clearly.

"Thanks for the prelude, but now I'm in command. Weasly, carry Potter over here and place him on the bed. Then I want you to come beside me." He pats a spot on the mattress beside himself.

With a quiet, almost reluctant growl, he picks me up. I feel all the more heated being held against his firm chest. He lays me down on the soft mattress then glares at Malfoy for a long moment before slowly, definitely reluctantly, sitting beside him.

"Good boy, Ronald," Malfoy whispers silkily, running a single finger down Ron's neck. I see him shiver, his hazel eyes closing of their own accord. Malfoy glances over at me and says, "Watch closely Potter; it's my turn to put on a show." I gulp at his statement, feeling light headed with anticipation.

Malfoy slides his nails along the side of Ron's neck to the base of his skull, knotting his fingers in his crimson locks to roughly jerk his head back.

"What the—," Ron starts but is suddenly cut off as Draco captures his lips in a kiss that makes me squirm to witness. I can see that Draco is in control, such a change from what I'm accustomed to when it comes to Ron. I notice that Draco has his tongue between Ron's lips, and also note that Ron seems to be enjoying himself more than a little. The tent in his pants wasn't so large while _we_ were kissing. Seeing him be affected by the one who has been flitting through my thoughts so frequently causes me to moan, my hand unconsciously moving towards the bulge in my pants.

Draco suddenly breaks his kiss with Ron and turns to me, glaring and shaking his head. "No you don't, Mr. Potter." He pushes a flushed Ron so he is resting against the green silky pillows and moves over to me. He grabs me by the wrist, taking my hand away from my pants. He pulls me towards him then pushes me into Ron's arms. Ron seems in a lustful daze as he begins to kiss me heatedly, his warm hands sliding under my shirt and up my back. I moan, returning each kiss and rotating my hips unconsciously.

"Now, there's a good boy," I hear Malfoy's voice through a haze of desire, his body pressed against my back. His hands slide over my hips and in between Ron and mine's crotches. I can feel him opening Ron's pants and stroking his hardened member. I feel him groan into our kiss, making me moan and thrust my hips against Draco's hand. Gods, my body is screaming for friction, for release.

Seeming to sense this, Draco abruptly grabs my shoulder and pulls me from the lips of my lover. He pushes Ron back, keeping him against the pillows, as he leans forward to tease my lips with the tip of his tongue. I sigh in bliss, reaching my hands to draw the silver haired demon near, reaching to kiss him properly. To my surprise he grabs my wrist and yanks me towards him. My chest crashes against his, taking my breath away for a moment.

"Now, Potter," the Slytherin's cold voice whispers in my ear, "how opposed would you be to me violating your lovely bloke in front of you?"

My breath hitches at the thought. Oh gods…that'd be amazing, utterly amazing. But…would Ron forgive me? How would he feel? Ugh, so hard to fight between the lust and desire to see the evil blonde violate my firebrand and the thought of what such an action may do to my beloved. At last I manage to murmur, "Only if it's okay with him…"

With a cold smirk Malfoy teases his fingertips lightly down my chest and roughly grabs the bulge in my pants before pushing me away to sit, body thrumming with needs.

"Weasly," that cold voice says slowly, turning towards the shivering form of my beautiful redhead.

"Malfoy." Ron's voice cracks just slightly as he utters his archenemies' name.

"How would you feel if I fuck you while your boyfriend watches?" As he is speaking the delicate form is slinking towards the shaking frame, hands sliding over well shaped legs.

"Wh…what?" is all Ron can get out before Draco slides his hand over his straining bulge, stroking it through the fabric of his pants before unzipping his pants and slipping his hand beneath the fabric. I watch in awe as a flush burns brighter than his hair as Malfoy expertly strokes Ron to full glory.

"I asked," Draco drawls, his hand continuing its motion, "how would you feel if I were to fuck you while Harry watches."

Ron seems barely able to comprehend what is being asked of him, much less give a coherent answer. His glazed hazel eyes look to me for guidance. I can only look back with lust, wanting to see those two meet in that kind of fire. I rub my hand over the left side of my chest, the fabric of my shirt rubbing against my nipple causing me to moan. Ron moans in response, both to see me so achingly aroused and due to the ministrations Draco administers.

"I…wouldn't be opposed…" he finally murmurs, pre-cum leaking all over the silver haired boy's slender fingers.

"I didn't suppose you would be," he laughs, sliding just his finger tips from tip to base of Ron's swollen manhood and further down to slide a slick finger inside the trembling redhead.

I can't bear to just watch and not feel anything. Regardless of Malfoy I crawl over to my beloved's side. I press our lips together, inviting his tongue to invade my mouth. The muscles tangle, making both of us moan, making me arch my back without breaking the kiss. Panting, I take his hand and lead it to my throbbing desire. He moves his tongue more as he opens my pants and slips his warm hand beneath the fabric, taking me in his callous fingers and stroking in just the right way.

"Beautiful," that silky voice invades the haze I've slipped into. I break the kiss, though Ron continues to nibble at my neck and collar, to look at the silver haired fiend between my lover's knees. I notice he has three fingers scissoring and loosening Ron. The amazingly erotic sight, as well as his familiar fingers rubbing me in all the right ways, causes a shudder to wrack my body and my seed to spill, biting my lip all the while so only whimpers escape.

"Harry," Ron murmurs against my jaw, bringing my attention once more to his dilated gaze. "You're so beautiful, sexy. I want to be inside you."

He's so far gone to the lust and desires of his body that he can't even blush at his words, but I do. But even as I feel embarrassed, I feel myself twitch and begin to harden once more.

"Sounds good to me," Draco says behind me with a hearty laugh. "Harry, straddle his hips, but don't let him enter—yet."

His voice is so silky and commanding that my submissive nature takes over and I follow his orders. I take my pants fully off and toss them aside before straddling my beautiful redhead's hips. I rub my crack over Ron's weeping dick, biting my lip and closing my eyes as I resist the urge to thrust onto him.

"Lean forward," Draco growls, pushing between my shoulder blades so I have to catch myself before crashing into Ron's chest. A moment later I feel cool fingers at my entrance. I gasp, wriggling slightly, as a lubed finger begins to enter me. To do something to ease my pain I hungrily devour Ron's lips. He seems just as hungry, both of us moaning wantonly as the Slytherin stretches both of us at once.

When he is apparently satisfied he pulls his fingers away from me, causing me to whimper with sorrow. He just laughs and swats my ass playfully. A moment later Ron also whimpers with loss; apparently Draco is done stretching him as well.

"Now," he begins, "slowly lower yourself onto him."

I position myself with the help of Draco's hands on my hips, slowly sheathing my beloved within myself, head thrown back at the acute sensations thrumming through my body.

Once fully seated, Draco moves his hands to hold Ron's hips, ordering me not to move. I can feel Ron shuddering to be sheathed yet unable to bring his release. His shudders increase as I feel Draco's body pressing closer, figuring he is slowly thrusting himself into Ron. My redhead grips at my hips, clenching his eyes and throwing his head back. I briefly wonder if from pain or pleasure, but figure it's a mix of both when he moans and whimpers in one.

"Perfect," the usually cool voice sighs heatedly against the nape of my neck. "Absolutely perfect… Now our dance begins."

With that, the silvery haired beauty grips Ron's hip with one hand and mine with the other. He thrusts into Ron in such a way that I jerk and Ron's hips move up. The thrum that shoots through my nerves at the movement makes me gasp for air, black and white flashes shooting across my vision.

"Gods," Ron gasps beneath me, his hands on my hips tightening.

Draco continues his motions, his one hand moving from my hip to stroke me. Every thrust from the Slytherin causes a chain reaction of pleasure. Ron and I can only gasp, pushed more and more towards that exciting edge. I feel the pace quicken as we all get right to the edge.

Too soon there is an explosion of white lights and I shoot my load over Ron's stomach. He groans sexily, ejaculating inside me, which is closely followed by a very sexy growl from Draco behind me. The motions continue for a short moment then slowly still.

Carefully and gently my enemy helps me move off my boyfriend and lay beside him. A moment later he lies on the opposite side of my exhausted lover, his arm sprawled over his torso to tangle his fingers with mine.

"Satisfied?"

"Beyond," I sigh, sleepily snuggling against the warm side of the beautiful firebrand.

"Then my lips are sealed about the two of you. But," Draco pauses for emphasis, "my silence only lasts so long as you two belong to me."

"What do you mean?" the bleary voice of Ron speaks up.

"I mean, stupid weasel, that you two are henceforth my lovers."

"Slimy git," Ron murmurs, almost affectionately, before drifting soundly off to sleep.

I find that idea deeply attractive, if only for the pleasure being with that dragon brings, as I begin to follow my lover into the land of slumber. My last thought before the Sandman kidnaps me is, _'I never did figure out if I love or hate the guy…'_


End file.
